


molting

by alaudarum



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, can't believe i have to write my own lyria and sandalphon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaudarum/pseuds/alaudarum
Summary: “Sandalphon? What are you doing?” she asks while watching him sink his fingers back into a mass of white feathers.The primarch pauses in his activities, unsure about how to explain this aspect of primarch physiology. So instead, he settles on a deadpan, “I’m molting.”





	molting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swallows (toska)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/gifts).



> molting (of feathers): fall out to make way for new growth
> 
> i wrote this in 20min because i had a great, self-indulgent need

He was not a stranger to losing feathers. However, molting plumage from six wings was a wholly different predicament than molting from only two. Sandalphon scowled as he plucked yet another feather from one of his six wings. The smart thing would be to keep them concealed as per usual, but they itched so terribly if he didn’t remove the loose feathers immediately.

“Sandalphon! I knew I’d find you here!”

The voice causes the new supreme primarch to pause at clawing at his wings. He throws the blue-haired girl an irritated look, his own method of asking her to leave, before returning to pluck at his wings.

Lyria perches herself beside Sandalphon. It wasn’t difficult for her to find him. After all, he could almost always be found at the stern of the Grancypher. She tilted her head at him with a curious expression.

“Sandalphon? What are you doing?” she asks while watching him sink his fingers back into a mass of white feathers.

The primarch pauses in his activities, unsure about how to explain this aspect of primarch physiology. So instead, he settles on a deadpan, “I’m molting.”

Lyria gasps and her eyes widen. “Like… like a bird?”

“I am not a _bird_ ,” the primarch hissed in return.

His irritated tone had no effect on the girl. It was baffling; nothing he did could ever faze her. Sandalphon knew better than to ask Lyria to leave. After all, he knew very well that she would refuse and jump into a different topic for conversation. Instead, he returned to tend to his wings, desperately running his palm over them to search for loose feathers.

He had grown so engrossed in his quest for stray plumes that he did not notice Lyria’s disappearance until she was gone. Sandalphon blinked, noting the empty space beside him, then returned to business.

Briefly, Sandalphon wondered if Lucifer was watching, amused, wherever the prior supreme primarch’s soul had flown to.

“Sandalphon! I brought something to help!”

The primarch blinked, this time drawing his wings to his sides to make more space for Lyria. He turned to her with a sardonic grin. “Did you bring me a gift?” he asked her.

“I did! See, Katalina gave me a brush yesterday, but I already have one… so… I thought maybe I could help you brush your molted feathers that you’re having trouble reaching?”

Sandalphon could do nothing but stare back at her, wearing a blank expression. Lyria did not understand the absurdity of her request. “Nonsense,” he muttered while shaking his head. “I don’t need you to brush my wings. Besides, if that brush was a gift from Katalina, shouldn’t you be the one to use it?”

Lyria was not so easily deterred. “No! It’s a gift, so I can use it how I think is best, and I think it’s best if I used it like this. Will you let me? Please?” She gazed at him with hopeful eyes, eyes that were impossible for him to turn away.

He wondered when Lyria had become so adept at persuading him to let her in.

“Wings are the source of a primarch’s strength,” he warned her, but tentatively spread a wing for Lyria anyways.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle!”

Sandalphon could not help but watch Lyria curiously as the girl finally picked a spot on one of his wings. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she ran the brush’s bristles over his wings, easily dislodging the loose feathers.

Although Sandalphon himself did not realize it, Lyria smiled to herself as she watched him slowly unfurl his wings to their full span. She hummed as she worked, only pausing to ask him, “Does it feel nice having your wings brushed? You look more relaxed than before.”

“... it’s a nice change from doing it myself, I suppose.”

Lyria chuckled to herself, knowing very well that was the closest she was going to get to teasing a “yes” out of him. So she continued onwards, carefully brushing his feathers. The amount of loose feathers was astounding, and this was only the first wing.

There was much work to be done, but neither Sandalphon nor Lyria seemed to mind.


End file.
